


What a Girl

by tw_spn_love_child



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw_spn_love_child/pseuds/tw_spn_love_child
Summary: She was 15 when her parents suprised her with tickets to a One Direction concert. It was not just tickets to a concert to her, for the past mouth she was begging her parent for tickets to the One Direction concert that was on her birthday. To make the concert even more special her parents got a room at the same hotel One Direction was. There was one problem that she didn't know about, that concert was the greatest and worst thing that happened to her.





	1. Her Before

She was 15 when her parents suprised her with tickets to a One Direction concert. It was not just tickets to a concert to her, for the past mouth she was begging her parent for tickets to the One Direction concert that was on her birthday. To make the concert even more special her parents got a room at the same hotel One Direction was. There was one problem that she didn't know about, that concert was the greatest and worst thing that happened to her. Lets start at the begining.

"Sweetie we have a suprise for you that we are pretty sure your going to love." said her mom as she walked inside with her hands behind her back.

"Sure you do." She replied with the highest level of sass 

"Luna, thats no way to treat us when we have a present for you." Her dad siad as he came in behind her mom.

"Sorry dad, can I open it now?" Luna asked with less sass this time.

"Yes!" her parents said simultamusly.

Luna's mom handed her an envlope with her name printedon the front. Luna tore the envlope open to find a birthday card. 

"Umm, guy's you know my birthday is untill tomorrow, right and not today" Luna said confused.

"Just open it for christ sake" her mom said anoid

"Okay, Okay" 

When Luna opend the card there were there tickets to the One Directions concert. Luna jumped out of the seat she was in and ran over to her parents to hug them tight.

"When did you get these, this concert has been sold out for weeks?" she asked.

Her parents just smiled and then her dad spoke exitedly "We also got a room in the same hotel One Direction is staying in." 

"No way, really that is awesome!" Luna practicly yelled

"Go get packed the hotel room is booked for tonight till the night after the concert." Her mom said starting to walk into the kichen.

Luna was so thankful but she wondered how her parents afoored all this, they were barly keeping up with the bill. The thought soon left her mind. 

"Are you ready to go" Here dad asked standing in her door way. 

"Yep" Luna responded and grabed her bag, she practaly packed everything she owned.

"Meet you in the car with your mom, Okay."

"Okay" then she left her room and turned off the light...

The car ride was filled with One Direction music. Luna's dad did not enjoy the car ride as much.

Once at the hotel she relized that she was going to have to share a room with her parents. She growled and walked to her room. Her room was on the same floor as One Direction. 

She opened the hotel door and laid down on the bed and took a long nap. Her nap lasted for about two hours. When  she woke up she started to walk around the hallway. As she was walking she lidarly ran into Harry, cased triping over her feet. Of course she made things worse when she brought Harry down with her as she fell. 

"Oh My God I am soo sorry are you okay , I didnt mean to I just, I just..." she stoped because of she was so flustered

"Fell" Harry answered 

"Yeah, so sorry" she siad finally able to breath "I really didn't mean to"

"Yeah it's okay, whats your name?" Harry asked casually

Very suprised she paused "Luna" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Luna, but I have to go so have a good night." Harry smiled back and walked away.

"Holy shit that just happened" she wispered under her breath as Harry was walking away.

"Oh, are you coming to our concert tomorrow?" Harry turned around and asked.

"Yeah, my parents got me tickets for birthday because tomorrow is actally my birthday so it is kinda extra special" she found herself rabaling and stoped.

"When then happy early birthday, may I ask what row are you in?" Harry asked casauly.

The question shoked her "Umm, I would have to look at the tickets but why ask?" 

Harry smiled "Just curius I guess but I really need to go, thanks for the chat Luna."

"Bye" she said and watched as he walked away.

She thought to herself ,what the hell just happened you just had a full convertation wih Harry Styles. When she got back she called her bestfriend, Sady.

"Sady you are not going to believe who I just talked with for like 10 minutes!" she yelled throuh the phone.

"Sweetei, we are in a hotel please don't yell" her mom told her.

"Okay, sorry mom" she said putting her hand over the microphone on the phone.

"Well who, tell me, tell me please" Sady pleded through the phone.

"Well of course I am going to tell you, why else would I call you" Luna said anoid.

"Okay, sorry just tell me already" replied Sady.

"Harry Stylies" Luna said quietly.

"Oh my god did you ask for his number, did look sexy as alway, did you flirt with him?" Sady asked in one breath.

"No I did not flirt or get his number, but he was sexy." Luna siad fantising in her mind...

Luna and Sady talked for three hours about how sexy each band member was.

"Luna you need to go to bed it is one in the morning you need to get your sleep" Her dad said to her.

"Okay dad." then she said goodnight to Sady and went to bed on the coach.

After an hour of her trying to go to sleep she gave up. She put all the clothes she brought on hanger. After the were all on hangers she put them in the closet to help plan her outfit for tomorrow. Something then happened that made this birthday the worst of her life no contest to any future one as well.


	2. The Beginning Of All Of It

While standing in the closet Luna heard a gun shot, she got inside the closet and closed the door. She then heard a bounch of yelling and then out of no where she heard two more gun shots. She stared crying but held back making any sounds. 

One minute later she heard "Police put the gun down now, Now!" she jumped. 

She then heard a stuggle and then "Is everyone okay". 

Hearing this she opened the closet door and started to walk twards the door with out looking anywhere but where she was walking.

Then someone yelled "Freeze, put your hands up" almost insantly she started balling and fell to the floor. 

She felt a hand on her back and she jumped up ready to run.

"Hey, it's oaky I wont hurt you." she recanised the voice insantly, it was Harry.

"What are you doing here you should have left for your own protection." she cold heartedly said to him.

"They got the guy didn't they" he said completly ignoring the fact that she was just so cold to him.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, she leaned into him and cried. She cried till she had no more tears left.

She then looked up and siad two words "My parents"

Harry looked at her for a really long time. He then waved one of the cops over to talk to her.

The second he got to them Luna siad "My parents are dead aren't they." the cop looked to the groud and Luna yelled "Aren't they why won't you tell me."

"Ms.Cavan please calm down" the cop asked almost pleading

"Calm down, calm down I will show you calm. My parents are dead and you want me to calm the fuck down well fuck off you fucking prick." Luna screamed for everyone in the whole hotel to hear. 

Harry had steped back to aviod from getting hit. The cop left to get a clipbaord.

When he got back he said " what it shows here is that you have no close family alive"

"Yeah all my grandparents are dead and my mom and dad had no sibolings, tell me something I don't know." She was now calm and now she aceppted that all her family was dead

Harry then spoke up "What does that mean?"

The cop gave a frown and said "That means she is going to have to be put into a foster home."

Harry voice got seriuos and sturn "I won't allow it, I will adopt her if I have to." he then put his arm aroud Luna and she finally felt safe after what had just happened.

The cop didn't know what to say but he finally got something out of his mouth "Mr. Stylies it does not work that way you can't just adopt her"

"Why the bloody hell not?"he said pissed off now

"Harry there you are what are you doing here." Louis ran over. 

Him running in her direction made her flinch and step back, but Harry just held her tighter.

"Louis they won't let me adopt this girl who's" he then wispered "parents were just killed here"

Louis looked at the cop and asked "why the bloody hell not, what law is aginst that."

"Sir, there would have to be a case and since you are not U.S. citzions you would need to speak to a judge." the cop said as palitly as posible

Both Harry and Louis glared at him then Harry said "Get us a judge then"

"I can't just doooooo..." the cop stoped when Harry and Louis were still glaring at him. "I will get one" he said and quickly walked away.

"Why do this you met me for less that 10 minutes" Luna asked truely confused.

"Because if I didn't who would" Harry replied with a smile.

"I Just want to go home" Luna cried

Louis now huged her.

Louis wispried in Harry's ear "What about the concert"

Harry wisperied back "she will just have to stay back stage"

The cop came back over "We beter hurry if we are going to catch the judge in time."

"Okay, I tell Liam and Nial what is going on I will be right back" said Louis before he walked down the hall.

"I just want to check if you are okay with me adopting you?" Harry asked

"As long as I don't go to long without comeing home seeing my best friend." she said suprising herself on how okay she is after her parents just died. 

That soon became not the case when she started crying agian. All of a suden Liam, Louis and Nial were walking tward her and Harry. Liam looked pissed off and Nial looked happy and full of joy.

"What the hell is going through you head Harry, you can't just adopt some random kid." Liam snarled tward her and Harry.

Luna felt the feeling of being unwanted and went to wall and fell to the floor. 

She was not just crying this time , she was yelling "why me, what did I do, I can't do any better mom I am trying, I am trying mom!"

She was now shaking. 

Harry leaned down and wispered "I know and thats why I care so much."

Luna stood up and got in Liam's face and said "You were just some random kid once and after you worked hard you became more but for me I will most likely never get the chance, so enjoy you fame cause so many people will never get that, so tell me agian I am just some random kid bacause I work as hard as I can but all I get is scrapes. My parents spent there reterment money on this hotel room and the tickets to your concert and now I will never get to repay them, so tell me how that makes me just some random kid."

Liam stood there speachless, as with the rest of them exept for Harry.

"Let's go we need to get to the judge." Harry said grabing her hand...

 

Once you got to the court house Harry went into speek to the judge while you waited outside the room.

"Ms.Cavan would you please come into the court room" asked a man dressed in a judge gown.

Luna stood up and walked into the room, the man she sucped was the judge mosented for her to sit, When she sat down the judge asked if he could ask her a couple of questions. Luna noded.

"Ms.Cavan do you trust Mr.Stylies?"

"Yes I do" Luna answered quietly

"Why is that?"

"Beacause everyone I have met in my life and I ended up caring about have done something extrodiary showing they care about me." Luna answered completly ablivious of Harry behind her.

"What has Mr.Stylies done" 

"He stood up for some random kid that he had only met once brefly, that is someone that is trust worthy" Luna still ablivous of Harry.

"That random kid is you I am supecting" the judge asked.

"Yes" Luna answered.

"Well we have one problem with this adoption" the judge said siaing.

"What's that" Luna asked intreged

"Mr.Stylies is not a U.S. Citzion" the judge said putting his finger on his temple.

"There has to be a way to fix that" Luna said paniced that she would lose the only good thing that has happened in the last five hours.

"Well we could have a trial and hope for the best" the judge said.

"Who would be the procicuter." Luna asked confused

"The foster system... how are you so foucused child after what happened just a few hours ago." the judge asked.

"I have to focuse on what my goal is cause if I don't I will lose it and it will be gone and I will never get another chance, I have time to greeve when i know i wount be living on the streets"


End file.
